


A Deplorable Chain of Events

by triste



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogata proves the best way in which to wake a person up (sequel to Unscrupulous).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deplorable Chain of Events

Title: A Deplorable Chain of Events  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Pairings: Ogata/Sai, Akira/Hikaru  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Humour, AU  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

Sequel to Unscrupulous. 

~~

Hikaru was completely unaware of the narrowed blue eyes watching him calculatingly from a discreet distance. He also failed to notice the noiseless footsteps following his every stride, and when he finally did catch on to the fact that he was being shadowed, it was far too late.

"Hi~ka~ru~!"

A pair of arms latched onto him from behind, nearly scaring him right out of his skin, and Sai nuzzled his cheek happily while Hikaru attempted to recover from the fright.

"Will you *stop* doing that?" he hissed. "Not only is it embarrassing, you're also in danger of giving me a heart attack. Is that why Touya-sensei collapsed and ended up in hospital, because you scared him half to death with one of your surprise glomps?"

"Don't be silly," said Sai, still glued to Hikaru's back. "I respect him too much to do something like that."

"Whatever," Hikaru groused. "Will you let me go now please?"

Sai released him reluctantly but gave him a small bag and a dazzling smile. "I bought you a souvenir," he said. "Here, take it."

"Oh yeah, you went away," said Hikaru, and Sai nodded happily.

"I had a wonderful weekend! What about you?"

To Sai's bewilderment, Hikaru blushed and averted his gaze. "I guess it was an okay couple of days," he said.

"I see," said Sai, the brightness of his smile dimming a little in concern, but he caught Hikaru's free hand and tugged at it. "While we're in the neighbourhood, let's visit that go salon and see if Kawai-san is there. It's been a while since we last saw him and the other customers. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Sorry, I already made other plans," Hikaru told him, pulling away. "We can see them some other day. I'm supposed to be going somewhere with Akira, and he'll get mad at me if I'm late."

"'Akira?'" Sai echoed, but Hikaru only stepped back further.

"Thanks for the present. I'll call you later, okay?"

Sai watched as he left, partly hurt at the rejection but really more confused than anything.

He'd never heard Hikaru call Akira by name before.

~~

Sai's confusion only grew as time passed by. At first he'd thought Hikaru was still upset with him because he didn't approve of Ogata as Sai's partner, but he'd soon come to realise that Hikaru wasn't keeping his distance out of anger. He wasn't even avoiding Sai on purpose. He just kept insisting that he'd been busy with other things.

"Is something wrong, Hikaru?" asked Sai one day at the Institute. "You've barely spoken to me since I got back, and whenever I call your home phone or your cell phone, you're either out or not picking up. It worries me."

"Nothing is wrong," Hikaru promised. "Really, everything is fine. I have to go now. I told Akira I'd be over at his place after I finished up here."

"Again? That's the third time this week!" Sai's voice softened slightly. "Do you no longer wish to learn from me? Would you rather go to Touya Meijin's study sessions instead?"

"That's not it!" Hikaru blurted. "It's not why I go there! Of course I still want to learn from you! You're my *master*!"

"Then why?" Sai implored. "Why haven't we played a single game together since before I took that weekend off?"

"I've been busy," said Hikaru evasively, but that only increased Sai's distress.

"Busy with what? What could possibly be so important that you'd even push aside your go studies for it?"

Hikaru blushed, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately, and there was definite guilt in his eyes as he cleared his throat. "I apologise for making you worry," he said, and it bothered Sai all the more to hear him so uncharacteristically reserved.

"Hikaru, if there's something that you need to tell me -"

"Later!" said Hikaru quickly, cutting Sai off. "I'll tell you later! Good bye!"

Once again Sai could only watch as Hikaru left, feeling all the more uneasy by Hikaru's unusual behaviour.

~~

Sai decided to surprise Hikaru on Friday. His parents had gone out for the evening to see a play, leaving their only son home alone. Sai was at the Shindou residence so often that Hikaru's mother never minded him turning up without prior notice. She'd practically adopted him as one of her own after learning that he'd been without a family for as long as he could remember, and she was constantly giving Sai leftovers and other little treats to take away with him every time he came to visit.

Mitsuko might not have known much about go, but she was grateful to Sai for turning the lazy and disruptive eleven-year-old Hikaru had been when they'd first met into a studious and motivated young man. She saw him as an older brother figure for Hikaru, and one of the very few people to have had a good influence on him. She would frequently remark that Sai's proper speech must have rubbed off on Hikaru, because he was much more polite now than he had been before Sai had walked into his life.

While it was true that Hikaru's manners had improved upon being exposed to the traditions and the formalities of the go world, it also didn't take much for him to revert back to his former self. His screaming matches with Akira was proof enough of that, as was his long-running grudge against Ko Yongha, but, overall, Hikaru had certainly matured over the years. Sai was proud to call him his student, and he hummed happily as he let himself inside Hikaru's house and slipped his shoes off at the entrance.

"Hikaru?" he called, checking the sitting room first and then the kitchen, but Hikaru was nowhere to be seen. He was probably in his bedroom, Sai presumed, setting the box he'd been carrying down on the kitchen counter before making his way upstairs. "Hikaru, I brought ramen with me! Let's eat it before it gets cold!"

He pushed the door open without knocking, and that was when Sai's world ground to a screeching halt. There, lying on the bed and with Akira on top of him, was Hikaru, one hand curved firmly around the back of Akira's neck and the other shamelessly groping his ass. They were both naked from the waist up and kissing like it was going out of style, blissfully oblivious to the spectator in the doorway.

It took Sai a couple of tries to get his voice working properly, but when he did, it was appropriately controlled and commanding. "Shindou Hikaru!" he said sternly, and the owner of the name tore his mouth Akira's long enough to cast a glance in the speaker's direction.

"Sai!" he gasped, shoving Akira away instinctively and rubbing the back of his hand over his mouth, not that it did anything to hide his swollen lips or the bruises peppered over his throat and collarbone.

"I think we ought to talk," Sai stated, making sure Hikaru knew from his tone that there would be no room for argument. Hikaru looked at him, and then at Akira, and then he sighed.

"Well damn."

~~

Ogata was in serious trouble. He could tell by the way Sai paced incessantly with his arms crossed over his chest, his brow furrowed into a frown and his lips pursed dangerously. Because Ogata was a smart man, he knew not to speak unless spoken to, so he stayed silent until Sai finally came to a stop.

"I heard from Touya-kun," he said evenly, "that you granted him use of your apartment while we were away. Is this true?"

"Yes," replied Ogata, feeling very much like the accused in a courtroom drama.

"I also heard," continued Sai, "that the reason you did this was so Hikaru and Touya-kun could lose their virginity. Am I correct?"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," said Ogata, hoping to defend himself. "I just gave them a push in the right direction."

"Along with various pornographic materials!" snapped Sai. "I made Touya-kun show me the evidence. Those books and videos were age-restricted!"

"Akira-kun didn't mind. If anything, I'd say he appreciated it. It's the first time I've seen him so happy since I bought him Mompuchi for his third birthday."

"Mompuchi?"

"His pet goldfish."

Sai shook his head determinedly. "Stop trying to change the subject! No matter how you explain yourself, it doesn't change the fact that you're the one to blame for this whole mess. You're the one who corrupted Touya-kun, who in turn defiled Hikaru! What a deplorable chain of events."

"There's nothing wrong with treating my godson," said Ogata, and Sai's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Ordinarily, I wouldn't argue with that," he said. "But you bought him a *maid's* outfit, one that he made *Hikaru* put on to satisfy his own perverse pleasures!"

"You wore that nurse's uniform for me when we celebrated my winning the Juudan title," muttered Ogata sullenly.

"That's beside the point!" said Sai. "You and I are experienced, consenting adults! Hikaru and Touya-kun are clueless children!"

"They're not so clueless anymore," Ogata pointed out, shrinking back when the intensity of Sai's glare turned up a notch.

"And whose fault is that? Poor Hikaru. No wonder he didn't want to tell me. He must be so traumatised."

"Have you seen the hickeys on Shindou's neck? I'm pretty sure he accepted whatever Akira-kun gave him wholeheartedly, and that it was totally consensual."

"You don't know Hikaru the way I do," said Sai stubbornly. "He can be surprisingly fragile sometimes!"

"Shindou is not some delicate little maiden," Ogata insisted, thanking God that Hikaru had been born a boy and not a girl. If fate had been different and Akira had gotten Sai's precious pupil pregnant, Ogata probably would have been castrated by now. "He's a lot tougher than you give him credit for." 'And an insolent brat, on top of that,' he added mentally, but he placed a hand on Sai's arm in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"I do not recall giving you permission to touch me, Seiji," said Sai frostily, and Ogata withdrew his hand immediately.

His perfect plan had backfired on him in spectacular fashion, and now he had to start all over again from scratch. Now Sai would be the one clinging onto Hikaru instead of it being the other way around. He also didn't seem prepared to forgive Ogata anytime soon.

Tragically, it looked like he was about to exchange a willing partner for the pathetically poor substitute of his own right hand.

~~

"What kind of match do you call that? Were you even concentrating on any part of it?"

"Sure I was! I won, didn't I? Besides, it was only Waya. I haven't lost to him since our insei days."

"'Only Waya?' You should never look down on your opponent, no matter who they are! It's not just today's match, either. Your recent record has been terrible! I haven't seen you play that poorly since the first time you picked up a go stone!"

"It doesn't change the fact that I still won!"

"You're distracted! You know why, don't you?"

Ogata turned the corridor just in time to see Hikaru flushing guiltily in response to Sai's accusation, and he wasn't the only one watching. Akira was apparently trying to camouflage himself behind a potted plant, a tactic he managed to pull off surprisingly well given the colour of the sweater he was wearing.

"Sai, come on," Hikaru wheedled. "There's no need for you to get so angry."

"No need?" said Sai. "I am your master! The match you played today was an insult to my skills as a teacher! I'm putting you through special training and that's that."

He beckoned for Hikaru to follow before stalking off. Hikaru trotted along dejectedly like a dog at its owner's heels, but mouthed out "my house at six" to Akira over his shoulder as he left.

"Touya-kun, I suggest you make other arrangements," said Sai without even looking back, startling them all. "Hikaru will not be meeting with you tonight."

It was spooky, really, the way he and Hikaru seemed to read each other's minds sometimes, but Hikaru obviously considered Sai's eerie perceptiveness to be more of a curse, as did Akira. Ogata actually found himself feeling sorry for the boy as he stared after Hikaru longingly, so he clapped a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Cheer up," he said. "There's always phone sex."

~~

A fortnight later, Ogata was starting to get snappy and irritable due to lack of lovemaking. Sai showed no such symptoms, although Akira had recently begun to pick up his old habit of punching walls to relieve his frustration. Ogata had been there at the Touya residence when Akiko had subtly suggested to Kouyou that he might want to enrol Akira into a nice dojo, since he seemed to be showing such a penchant for violence lately, and Kouyou had seriously considered the idea.

As Akira's senior in life, and a long-time friend of the family, it was Ogata's duty to look out for the boy, and he thought he'd figured out a way to solve both his and Akira's problem.

A go seminar was approaching, and Akira and Hikaru would be attending. Saeki was the one who had originally been scheduled to comment on their match, but Sai had pulled some strings and talked the organisers into letting him take Saeki's place. The seminar was really a gathering of lower dan players, which was why it had been odd for someone of Fujiwara Honinbou's status to want to attend.

"I have to be there as chaperone," said Sai primly when Ogata asked him about it. "I can't let Hikaru and Touya-kun spend those three days unsupervised, not after all the training I've been putting Hikaru through. Who knows that they might get up to otherwise?"

Ogata had a fairly good idea, but he kept tight-lipped about it. He'd also succeeded in getting himself a spot at the seminar so he could tag along and sought out Akira once that had been accomplished.

"We're going to have to work together to do this," he said, and Akira nodded in determination. "It'll be a team effort."

Before discovering sex, Akira had always been a terribly dull boy. He'd never acted like other children his age (except for when he was with Hikaru), never sulked (except for when he was deprived of Hikaru) and never given his parents any trouble (except for when he was sneaking off to do indecent things to Hikaru). Now, however, he was prepared to abandon all morals and principles if it meant getting laid, and Ogata was really starting to like this callous and rebellious side of Akira.

He'd seen glimpses of it in the past, when Akira had used Ochi as his personal measuring ruler in order to test Hikaru's strength during the pro exam, and Ogata had to admit that Akira's obsessiveness was as admirable as it was disturbing. He'd learned long ago that Akira's fixation with Hikaru was not something to be underestimated or trifled with, so he knew that it would be less hassle and more beneficial to have Akira as his ally rather than his enemy.

"The main problem is how to get past Fujiwara-sensei," said Akira. "He hardly leaves Hikaru's side nowadays."

"It won't be easy to separate them now that he's gone into overprotective mode," said Ogata. "They'll be sharing the same hotel room, too."

"Ogata-san," said Akira carefully, "does Fujiwara-sensei have a high tolerance for alcohol?"

"I'd like to say that getting him drunk would be a good idea," smirked Ogata, "but there are two fatal flaws in your plan. First, he doesn't drink. He's forever nagging me to cut back on the booze, after all. Second, and most importantly, even if we did get him drunk, it would get us what we both want temporarily but wouldn't change anything in the long run. It would make matters even worse afterwards, and I can't afford that."

"You're right," Akira relented. "I'm sorry. I didn't think the situation through."

"You're going through withdrawal," said Ogata kindly, patting him on the head. "Any man would understand."

Except for Sai, of course.

"If only we could change the room arrangements," said Akira. "Would it really be impossible for one of us to just switch places while Fujiwara-sensei is asleep?"

"It's not impossible," said Ogata. "He's usually a light sleeper, but he *has* been wearing himself out by acting as Shindou's guard dog and keeping him up all hours with their training. It can't be much longer until he reaches his limit. I'll try switching rooms with Shindou while he's sleeping."

"And if he wakes up?" asked Akira.

"I'll make sure that chasing after Shindou is the last thing on his mind," said Ogata, glinting his glasses in a predatory fashion. "Have faith in my seduction abilities."

~~

If Sai suspected anything out of the ordinary the morning they went to catch their train, he didn't show it. The good weather had put him into an equally good mood, and he even gave Ogata a smile as he took his seat next to Hikaru. The two of them even played a couple of games on a magnetic go board until Hikaru mumbled something about needing a break before they reached the hotel, and promptly dozed off.

Sai's expression turned affectionate when Hikaru leaned sideways and rested his head on Sai's shoulder, although he wisely took out his handkerchief and tucked it under Hikaru's chin to keep the drool away from his suit.

It was comical to watch when Hikaru was gently shaken awaken after the announcement that they would soon be approaching the final stop. Sai adjusted the knot of Hikaru's necktie and dabbed at his face with a damp hand towel.

"Cut it out!" Hikaru whined. "You're *embarrassing* me!"

"You have to look presentable," said Sai firmly. "Remember, you're going to be in front of an audience."

"Mommy," the little girl sitting opposite them whispered as Hikaru cursed loudly and tried to squirm away from Sai's hairbrush, "that tall big brother and the little big brother over there are weird."

"Don't pay any attention, sweetie," her mother whispered back as they started shouting about slicing each other in half with samurai swords. "You wouldn't want to grow up to be like them."

~~

Fortunately for Ogata, the hotel was not a western style one. The doors weren't lockable, and therefore would not pose any problem to persons wishing to sneak out of one room and into another.

They dropped off their luggage, familiarised them with the schedule, and then made their way into the main hall. Akira and Hikaru would be starting the first day off with their match and then they would take a break for lunch. Two other pro players were set to give lectures after that, and the remaining time would be spent on tutoring games.

Predictably, Akira turned what should have been a moderately paced game into speed go, and Sai had to give up commenting on each of their moves to the audience simply because he couldn't speak fast enough. He clearly disapproved, but he let Akira and Hikaru battle it out to their heart's content. The people in the audience weren't about to protest either, transfixed as they were by the sheer intensity that came rolling off the two players in waves, and even Ogata felt somewhat awed.

Akira won, but only narrowly, and he surprised everyone by excusing himself and darting off the stage as soon as the result had been announced. Sai looked baffled by Akira's exit, but Ogata knew better. Akira had probably gone in search of the nearest bathroom so that he could jerk off in peace, and after a game like that combined with weeks of being forced to keep his distance from Hikaru, Ogata couldn't really blame him.

Akira certainly seemed calmer and more in control when Ogata saw him again, but his eyes told a different story.

"Just a few minutes," he pleaded, looking and sounding positively manic. "Just a few minutes alone with Hikaru. That's all I'm asking for."

"You really need to work on your staying power," said Ogata tactfully, but Akira didn't hear him.

~~

It was nearly 2AM when Akira's cell phone rang. His conversation with Hikaru was brief, and he gave Ogata the green light to make his move when he hung up. Hikaru was waiting for him and Ogata was very careful to open the door to his and Sai's room as carefully as he could. Hikaru left and Ogata shut the door behind him. Sai was still sleeping when Ogata approached his futon so he pulled the covers back and slide inside, and that was when Sai stirred.

"Hikaru, you're heavy," he mumbled drowsily as Ogata rolled him over onto his stomach and settled on top of him.

"Do you really think Shindou would ever do something like this?" he said, pushing Sai's hair aside so he could reach his neck.

"I sincerely hope not," answered Sai, his breath hitching when Ogata's lips touched his skin. "Where is he?"

"Forget about him, concentrate on me."

"This is no way to wake a person up," said Sai, gasping again when Ogata shifted slightly to the side and nudged one of his thighs in between Sai's.

"It's the *best* way to wake a person up," argued Ogata, and he spent the rest of the night proving his point.

 

End.


End file.
